


Capriccio

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Arisa is slowly learning to accept the inevitable.  (Poppin' Party & happy, fun times).





	Capriccio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mannythebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannythebadger/gifts).



> Thank you for your support! This was a delightful prompt to work with.

The practice session ends on a high note and after a few celebratory cheers and last minute notes for their upcoming performance it’s time to clean up.  Or rather, it’s time for Saya and Arisa to put everything in order while Rimi, bless her soul, attempts to keep Kasumi and Tae on task. 

Somehow, even after all this time together, Rimi manages to be the most optimistic of them all.  Even Saya, who is prone to indulging in their random whims, has long stopped trying to keep Kasumi and Tae focused after each session.  Arisa, of course, knows it will not end well, but she does have to admire Rimi and her persistence.

Glancing at the trio, Arisa cannot help but shake her head and silently wish Rimi luck.  Saya notices where her gaze is directed and shares an easy smile, knowing exactly what Arisa is thinking.  Together, they fall into step, tidying the room up with practiced movements. They almost never get very far before being interrupted but Arisa is slowly learning to accept the inevitable.

A soft squeak makes Arisa look up and she is not at all surprised to find that Kasumi and Tae are hugging Rimi tightly.  Kasumi’s eyes practically sparkle as she nuzzles her cheek against Rimi’s and Arisa isn’t even sure she wants to know the thoughts that are running through Tae’s mind as she rests her chin on top of Rimi’s head with a dreamy expression.  It isn’t all that surprising though Arisa is impressed to find that Rimi somehow managed to get the both of them to properly put away their instruments before being caught in their grasp.

Light laughter interrupts Arisa’s train of thought and she glances over her should to see Saya watching them with a fond look in her eyes.  Saya has definitely grown more and more comfortable with everyone over the years, soaking up their affection, but she still has a tendency to hold herself back at times like this.

Arisa is almost tempted to just give her a nudge and push her toward the trio but Kasumi beats her to the punch.  Loosening her hold on Rimi, Kasumi grins and holds out her hand, calling Saya’s name in a sing song voice. 

Saya blinks, shaking her head, but Arisa already knows she’s fighting a losing battle.  Saya has never been very good resisting for long. This time, it is a shy smile from Rimi that finally seems to tug at Saya’s heart and she is moving forward to join the others without a second thought.

Which means only one thing.  Swallowing back a groan, Arisa crosses her arms and waits.  As much as she attempts to remain firm, it is only a matter of time until she is dragged into their nonsense.  If Arisa were more honest with herself, she might admit that she actually looks forward to these moments but the others certainly don’t need to know about that.

As if reading her thoughts, Tae’s entire face lights up.  Despite every instinct telling her to move, Arisa is frozen in place.  Which is just as well since she wouldn’t be able to escape them even if she tried.  Accepting her fate, Arisa can only watch as everyone rushes forward, intent on having her join in on the fun.

They crash into Arisa and she stumbles back, breathless as Rimi falls on top of her and the others follow suit.  Kasumi’s laughter rings in her ears, Tae’s hair somehow manages to get into her mouth, Rimi stutters out an apology, and Saya somehow manages to bring some semblance of order to the sudden chaotic cuddle pile.

Arisa just closes her eyes and bites back a smile.  They’re all idiots. But they’re her idiots.


End file.
